creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Almost forgot these: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 Meta I'm a member of a group known as the Meta. We found a post on your site that we need info on. We need to know how valid the info is, as I'm sure you know because you do it on this site. Most of this stuff is made up to scare people. The following is a link to a post on your site about a group known as the "Watchers" I need to know any info you have about this and how valid it is or if it is made up for the sake of the purpose of this site. creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/ready Thank you for your cooperation Dallas Jack Hendrickson 20:23, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I cannot say for sure anything on the topic of Ready, as I neither wrote nor uploaded it. Try asking the author/uploader? (Check the History) ClericofMadness 20:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Bill Here its real bill now. RayWJ hacked me. I changed my passwords and removed the open ports and the malicus software "My mom told me never to kick people. On a chatroom its an exception." User:Bill9929 20:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Unfinished Pastas Hey, I've been checking articles as much as I can (down to the U in the listing), but new submissions are mostly unfinished, which is driving me insane haha could you add a reminder of this rule in the main page of the wiki? Hopefully, whoever wants to share their work can actually read as much as they (think they) can write. Volkoronado 22:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) What I need to do is push a rules update that reminds people about that, and then start handing out bans. ClericofMadness 22:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Cleric he have a problem. Ray is back this time his account is LinkforpresidentSUCKS. He's posted links with trogen, and other viruses. B& ClericofMadness Ray made a account called ClericofMadneess He told us he was you. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 22:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) B& ClericofMadness He also made a nother account called Cloverbetme!! B& ClericofMadness Publishing Hey Cleric... I just wanted to know if you know of anywhere that I could actually publish my (good cough cough) works. I desperately need money and any revenue (preferably writing) helps. Get back to me if you can help me out. Thanks... Mr.Zalgopasta I promise, if I knew, I would tell you. I would love to be able to publish my own as well D: ClericofMadness 02:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Publishing's a bitch ain't it? I just decided to take a shot at asking since you're a grad. Thanks anyway :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 15:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Is chat dead or is my computer having issues? "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 18:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat's dead on my end as well. I assume wikia is having issues with it. Time to read their blogs... ClericofMadness 18:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I my comp the chat won't show up. Weird. How about the secrets within IRC can be an alternate route until chat is fixed "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 19:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry D: Simba7032 01:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Is this related to chat beoming read only or whatever? Hi. Just wanted to say hi to the HA of the site. Actually, I'm just trying to get a badge and you were the first user I saw. So, hi. Me4ever22c 15:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Reporting User Beanisawsome1has deleted pony-related pastas for no apparent reason. *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_is_Magic_-_The_Lost_Episode *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Frienship_is_Magic_-_Party_of_One_-_Deleted_scene *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Game Hello, Cleric. I hope this is the correct way to contact you. I haven't had much time to explore wikia and figure it out. Anyways, I know that in order to write an original creepypasta, you have to have a screenshot of it. Does it have to be posted on 4chan, though? Can I post it on a website like... Tumblr, or something? BigMouth12349 20:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Cleric is experiencing technical diffulculties but i am here to help. We kind of bailed on the posting to /x/ rule. If you dont want people messing up the stuff you made you can put it as OC but make sure its added to the User Submissions and the Article Listing (which applys to ALL PASTAS) "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 21:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I understand. Thank you very much! BigMouth12349 01:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there this guy named Chandler Evans making categories and marking pastas for deletion. Angry Robot 21:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Angry Robot, just trying to help, its what I usually have to do, I have 3 friends and they aren't the best writers. So I usually have to help them and organize their suff, its just force of habit. Sorry. :( Chandler Evans 21:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Retagged. Check, and double check. Both pastas were entirely my creation, and I have now given them an 'OC' tag. Out of curiosity, what exactly does 'OC' stand for? Original Contribution? Your worst fears. 21:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Typically, it means Original Content. ClericofMadness 22:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) CSPSWHatever Y'need t'lock me CHPSWhatever art'cles so th' trolls can' get t'them. I sure hope i didn' make it too obvious it were mine. Chemiisan 15:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Cleric. I just want to tell you i will be recording everything on chat. Also this user named Superguy163 spamed the hell out of chat and i caught him in the act."Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 20:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry. As I said before, I made two posts about pointsgaming before I knew what the rules were. I am now familiar with the rules and will not do this again. As for the category thing, I just learned about that now, and will now ask you before I add catgories. I am very sorry if I may have caused you inconvenience, or made you do something by accident because of me. I really liek this wiki and I will do ANYTHING to stay on it. I especially love the fact that there are many good stories on here. If I do anything else wrong, please make sure to alert me on my talk page. Ydoc5212 18:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC)ydoc5212